A Ranger's Friendship
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle against Naraku. Inuyasha wishes on the Shikon Jewel that Kagome have a different life in a different place. She is reborn in Middle Earth as one of the Dúnedain of the North. Full Summary Inside. I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle against Naraku. Inuyasha wishes on the Shikon Jewel that Kagome have a different life in a different place. She is reborn in Middle Earth as one of the Dúnedain of the North. When her father is tragically killed by Orcs, she is raised in Rivendell along with Aragorn son of Arathorn. What kind of exciting new adventures does fate have in store for her this time? Will she finally get a happy ending or will fate deny it to her? Read to find out. **

Naraku had been defeated but at a heavy price. Even with the combined strength of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they still couldn't kill Naraku, so Kagome did the only thing she could do. She let Naraku absorb her, once he absorbed her Kagome used every ounce of her spiritual power to purify him from the inside out. Naraku screamed as his body exploded from the blast of pure spiritual energy. When it was over, Inuyasha and the others found Kagome lying in the middle of the battlefield, barely clinging to life.

He fell to his knees next to her, "Kagome how could you do that?"

Kagome cracked her eyes open, "It, it was the only way Inu- Inuyasha. Now you all will be able to live in peace."

"But without you," Inuyasha said as tears gather in his eyes.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, better my life that all of yours. If you can still cross over into my world tell my family I'm sorry. Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Miko?"

"Take care of Shippou for me, and try to get along with your brother."

"You have my word, Miko."

"Sango, Miroku, have a wonderful life together, I love you all."

"We love you too, Kagome."

With those final words, Kagome took her last breath and passed away.

"Bring her back, Sesshomaru, bring her back."

"You know as well as I, Inuyasha that the sword can only be used once, I am sorry."

Inuyasha slumped to the ground and cried, he suddenly looked up and saw lying in the grass the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and lunged for the Jewel.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing," Miroku asked.

"I'm going to wish Kagome back to life."

"You can't, you have to make an unselfish wish to destroy the Jewel."

"I know that. I wish that Kagome was born again in a different place and had never known anything about us or the Shikon Jewel and if there are any consequences let me suffer them."

The Shikon Jewel lifted off of Inuyasha's hand and began to glow brightly, Kagome's body was engulfed in the light then it disappeared. Suddenly the Jewel disappeared.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"I think it worked, Kagome is free of the Jewel," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the sky, "Good luck, Kagome wherever you are."

In another time in another place. A baby is being born to Aistarë. Her husband Hastion, second in command of the Dúnedain, insists on being there for the birth of his first born child.

The midwife protests, "My lord, it is not proper for a man to be present at the birth of a child."

"Damn what is proper, I shall not leave my wife and child."

After a few hours of hard labor and a few curses, a beautiful baby girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes is born into the world. Hastion is ecstatic to have a daughter. He kisses his wife's temple and thanks her for this marvelous gift. Aistarë sighs as she watches Hastion hold his daughter and fall hopelessly in love with her.

Hastion hands his daughter back to his wife so that she may nurse her, "What shall we name her, my love."

"Kagome."

"Kagome? That is an odd name, I have never heard of it."

"It came to me in a dream, in the dream, she was a mighty warrior destined to do great things and help many people," Aistarë tells her husband.

Hastion smiles down at his wife, "Then we shall name her Kagome."

He runs his finger down his daughter's cheek as the baby nurses. Slowly the baby starts to fall asleep as does Aistarë. Hastion takes Kagome out of his wife's arms and covers Aistarë up, then he begins to pat the baby on the back until she burps. He chuckles at the sound of his daughter's little burp. Hastion walks around the room cradling his daughter, watching her sleep in his arms. Hastion's attention is entirely on his daughter that he barely hears the knock at the door.

"Come in."

When he looks up he notices that the Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and his wife Gilraen had come into the room. Hastion smiled at his chief and presented his daughter to him proudly.

"My daughter, Kagome," Hastion said.

Arathorn looked at the bundle in Hastion's arms and smiled, "She is beautiful and her name is quite exotic. Where did you come by this name?"

"It came to Aistarë in a dream, she said the in her dream our daughter would do great things."

Arathorn nodded, "I have no doubt."

While the mean chatted, Gilraen went over to check on Aistarë. She shook the woman awake and asked her if she would like to have something to eat.

Aistarë smiled at her friend, "That would be lovely."

Gilraen left to bring her something to eat. When she comes back, the chief's son toddles in after her. On chubby legs, he slowly makes his way over to his father. Arathorn turns and sees his son, walking over he sweeps the boy up into his arms. Aragorn squeals with delight as Arathorn takes him over to Hastion who is still holding his newborn daughter.

"Look, my son, a new member of the tribe has been born."

Aragorn peers over at the baby, he looks at his father, "Baby?" He asks in a childish tone.

"Yes, a new baby, Aragorn, maybe you and she will be great friends."

The toddler looked curiously at his father and laughed, "Baby!" He said again then wiggled out of his father's arms and runs back outside to go play.

It was shortly thereafter that Hastion and Arathorn were on patrol when they were ambushed by orcs and both killed, leaving their wives widowed and their children orphaned. When the Chieftan and his second in command were buried it was decided that the women should take their children to Rivendell where they would be safe. They were greeted by Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel House of the Golden Flower.

"We are sorry for your loss my ladies," Elrond said as the women entered his courtyard.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Gilraen says as she cuddles Aragorn in her arms.

"You are, of course, welcomed to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, My Lord," both women say in unison.

At that moment, Kagome wakes up and begins to fuss, catching the attention of Lord Glorfindel. The baby is on the verge of crying when Glorfindel asks if he can hold her.

"Of course, My Lord."

Aistarë hands Kagome over to the High Elf and the baby settles down in his arms. She begins cooing in his arm and Glorfindel smiles down at her. Kagome stared at Glorfindel and he stared down at her, then suddenly she reached up and pulled a strand of his hair harder than he thought an infant was capable of. Glorfindel laughed and very carefully disentangled his hair from her grasp.

"She is a beautiful child, what is her name?"

"Kagome, My Lord."

"An unusual name, in all my years I have never heard of such a name."

"It came to me in a dream before she was born."

Lord Elrond stepped forward, "Really, tell me of this dream."

"I dreamed that she was a mighty warrior destined to do great things and help many people. I saw her standing proud on the battlefield wielding a bow protecting the free people of Middle Earth. As the image faded I heard a voice in the darkness say one word, Kagome. And I knew that my child would be a girl and that I would name her thus."

"A very interesting dream, My Lady."

"Do you think it was a dream of the future, My Lord."

"It may very well have been. I sense a strength in this little one I have never felt before," Lord Elrond said as he stroked Kagome's head.

"But enough talk you ladies must be tired after your long journey, Lindir will show you to your rooms. After you have rested we will talk more."

As the women followed Lindir up to their rooms to put their children down and rest themselves, Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel retired to Elrond's study. They sat down and Elrond poured them some wine.

"They are beautiful children are they not, my friend," Elrond asked.

"Yes, they are, especially the infant."

Lord Elrond looked at his friend and took a drink of is wine. He went and sat down behind his desk and stared out the window. Glorfindel sat there drinking his wine waiting for the Lord of Imladris to speak.

"I believe it would be in the best interest of the children that I foster them. Especially Aragorn. He is Isildur's heir and the rightful king of Gondor. But this fact must remain hidden from him until the time is right."

"I agree, but I will foster Kagome," Glorfindel said.

"You, why do you want to foster the infant?"

"I feel a special connection with her, that I cannot explain. She has an old soul and I believe her mother, she is destined for great things. I will teach her to be a great warrior."

"Do you think you are up to the task, you have never had children."

"Of course I am, and I'm sure you and Aistarë will help me."

"Of course we will, my friend. Of that, you need not worry."

"Good, now that it is settled, we will discuss it with their mothers this evening."

Later on, that evening when Gilraen and Aistarë had rested and Aistarë had fed Kagome, they headed to the dining hall for dinner with the Elves. Aragorn's eyes are wide with wonder as he looks around at all the new things he is seeing. Gilraen smiles down at her son and picks him up so that they can walk faster and he can get a better look.

When they arrive the Elves rise to give their proper respect to the ladies. The ladies curtsey and take their seats near Lord Elrond and his sons Elrohir and Elladan. Lord Glorfindel sits across from Aistarë. Now that everyone has arrived dinner is served. Aragorn sits on a pile of pillows in between his mother and Aistarë. A female Elf offers to take Kagome so that Aistarë can eat comfortably. She accepts graciously.

Dinner was a quiet event with music playing softly in the background. The only thing that could be heard was Aragorn asking his mother questions and Kagome every now and then yelling, causing everyone to laugh. When dinner was over and dessert served, Lord Elrond broached the subject that he and Glorfindel had spoken of earlier.

"My ladies, as you know it is not uncommon for the Elves of Rivendell to foster the children of the Dúnedain for whatever reason and we have always taken great care of them. It is my belief that Aragorn and Kagome should be fostered with us."

Gilraen and Aistarë look at each other, "If you think that is for the best, My Lord," Gilraen says.

Lord Elrond nods, "I do. I also think that it is of the utmost importance that we keep Aragorn's identity a secret. The enemy has many spies and they will be looking for the Heir of Isildur, therefore his name shall be changed as well. He will now be known as Estel which mean Hope in Sindarin. And when the time is right we will inform him of his destiny."

"And you will be fostering both children, My Lord," Aistarë asked.

"No, I will foster, Kagome and prepare her to be the great warrior she is destined to be," Glorfindel said.

Aistarë inclined her head, "Thank you, My Lord."

Glorfindel returned the gesture.

And so begins the life of Estel and Kagome in the Valley of Imladris where they grow up strong, healthy, and a little mischievous.


	2. Pranks and An Old Ability

Elves were jumping out of the way as five-year-old Kagome and seven-year-old Estel came tearing down the hallway screaming and laughing. They were being followed by an irate Erestor who was covered in honey and feathers. Many of the elves that saw Erestor tried desperately not to laugh as it was undignified for an elf to laugh at such things.

Kagome and Estel ran into the courtyard and down the path towards the garden. Estel suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Kagome to crash into him. They both went tumbling down the hill into the rose bushes. Fortunately for Kagome, she landed on top of Estel. Unfortunately for Estel, he landed on the thorns and skinned both his hands and his knees. Kagome immediately hopped off of Estel when he started wailing.

"Estel! Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright I skinned my knees and hands!" He screamed as he pulled a thorn out of his leg, "I want Naneth!" (Mother)

"Let me see your hands, Estel," Kagome said.

"Why?"

"I want to see how bad it is."

Estel showed Kagome his hands, she took his hands in her and hissed.

"That's really bad."

"I know, go get my mother, please."

Kagome was about to let go of his hands when suddenly her hands started glowing pink. Both children gasped at the sight then they noticed that Estel's cuts were beginning to heal. Slowly but surely the wounds on his hands started to close until there was nothing left not even a scar.

They both looked at each other with their mouths hanging open, "How did you do that?" Estel asked.

"I don't know, I wished that I could help you and then my hands started glowing."

"Can you do it again to my knees?"

"I can try."

Kagome held her hands over Estel's knee and closed her eyes. She wished with all her heart that she could heal his knee. She started to feel a warmth in her heart that spread to her hands. When she opened her eyes, her hands were glowing pink again and Estel's wound was being healed.

At this point, the elves had come running after hearing Estel screaming. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel came into the garden and saw that Kagome's hands were glowing. Glorfindel was about to rush forward to see what was happening when Elrond held him back.

"Wait, my friend, let us see what exactly is happening."

By that time, Kagome had healed Estel's other knee. He looked at Kagome and laughed, "Thank you, Kagome. I don't know how you did it but thank you."

"You're welcome, Estel, I don't know how I did it either," Kagome said with a laugh.

The children turn around to head up to their room but stop short when they see their foster fathers standing there. Estel and Kagome smiled at them.

"Did you see, Adar, did you see? Kagome healed my wounds," Estel said as he ran up to Elrond.

"I saw, ion, (son)" Elrond said as he ruffles Estel's hair.

Glorfindel picks up Kagome, "How did you do that, iell?" (daughter)

"I don't know Ada, I wished I could heal Estel because he was crying."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Go on, Kagome," Lord Elrond said.

"And suddenly I felt this warmth in my heart and then my hands started glowing. Then Estel's wounds closed."

Glorfindel smiled at his adoptive daughter, "You did very well in healing Estel's wounds," Glorfindel as he puts Kagome down.

"Yes, you did, Kagome, why don't the two of go on and find Erestor it's time for your lessons.

The children look at each other and look down. At that moment Erestor comes around the corner looking like a chicken glaring at the two children standing in front of their fathers.

"By the Valar, what happened to you, Erestor, what happened to you?" Glorfindel asked.

"I walked into these scamps trap."

Both elves look down at the children and raise an eyebrow at the same time. Estel and Kagome drop their heads even lower and place their hands behind their backs.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Estel looks up, "To be fair the trap wasn't for Erestor, it was for Lindir."

Kagome looked at her best friend, "Shut up you're only making it worse."

"Yes, he is. I think a suitable punishment would be for the two of you to go clean up the mess you made and no dessert for dinner for a week." Lord Elrond said.

"And extra lessons with Erestor, along with a half hour longer in the training ring." Glorfindel added, "Now since Erestor needs to get cleaned up, you two shall go clean up your mess then have your lessons."

Both children groan, "Yes, Adar," Estel says.

"Right away, Ada." Kagome says, "but can we at least have an apple before we get started?"

"Yes, just an apple, no cakes." Lord Elrond tells them.

Both children smile and take off running, "Thank you," They yell in unison.

Glorfindel and Elrond look and Erestor and chuckle, Erestor glares at the two elves.

"Erestor when you have cleaned up, come to the library, we have something to discuss with you about Kagome."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Something very interesting has occurred today and I would like your opinion." Lord Elrond says.

Erestor bows and heads home to see if he can get all the honey and feathers off of him.

An hour and a half later, Erestor meets Elrond and Glorfindel in the library. He comes in and bows to both men and they sit down.

"What has happened to Kagome that has the both of you looking so concerned?"

"Today we witnessed a display of healing power by Kagome that has never been seen before, not in this age or any other. Have you ever seen anything like that before, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

"In my long life, no I have not. This is as new to me as it is to you."

"What exactly happened?" Erestor asked.

Elrond went on to explain what had taken place before he had shown up. That when they asked Kagome, she had no idea how she had done it.

"That is very interesting, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"From what we can tell just by our observation it is an advanced form of healing that heals much faster than our form of healing. I suggest we begin healing lessons for her and teach her how to tap into that power." Elrond says.

"And what of Estel, they are hardly ever separated from each other. Who knows what kind of havoc he will wreak upon us if left alone."

"I think both children should be trained to be healers. If Estel shows he is not adept at healing we can increase his training with the sword. The point is to keep him busy." Glorfindel suggests.

"I agree, we shall discuss this with their mothers and add this to their lessons."

Meanwhile, Estel and Kagome had eaten two seed cakes and an apple each. There was no one in the kitchens to watch them so they helped themselves. When they had finished their snack they got to work cleaning up the mess they had made. It took them the rest of the morning and into lunch to clean up all the honey and feathers.

"So, here are the culprits of the prank from this morning." They hear a voice behind them. They automatically recognize the voice.

"Yes, brother, it seemed their little prank failed." Elrohir say to his brother Elladan.

"No, it didn't, we got Erestor," Kagome said.

"Yes, but you got caught."

"We were hoping they would blame you two," Estel said.

The twins look at each other, "Why, little brother, how deceitful of you, but everyone knows our pranks are more advanced than that. We've had 135 years to perfect our skills."

"Alright you don't have to rub it in that we were caught, now let us get back to work."

"Actually we came to take you to lunch, Adar said that the rest of the mess you can clean up after you have eaten. So, come along you scamps. And on, the way we'll explain the fine art of pranking."

Elladan and Elrohir helped the children to their feet and escorted them to the dining hall and as they walked they began giving them tips on how to improve their pranks. By the time they entered the dining hall they were all laughing. But it was cut short when the children saw the look on their mothers' faces. Estel and Kagome look at each other and gulp.

"I think we would have been safer if we had stayed cleaning up the mess," Kagome said.

Elladan and Elrohir laugh, "And that is the subtle art of pranking, lulling your victim into a false sense of security."

The children glare at the Elven twins then turn to their mothers

"Hello, mother!" They say in unison, then walk into the dining hall to face their doom.


	3. Training

After a sound tongue lashing and a sore bottom after lunch, Kagome and Estel went back to work. When they finished they were taken to bathe and then taken to Lord Elrond's study. They were ushered into the study where their mothers, a now clean Erestor, and their foster fathers were all seated.

The children held hands and looked around, "What did we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, or have you done something we should be aware of?"

"No," Estel said innocently.

Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked at his youngest. Whatever they had done, they were going to let it pass for now.

"You have been brought here to discuss a change in your lessons. It has been decided that along with your regular lessons and training, you will also be trained in becoming healers."

Kagome immediately brightened, "Really, I was hoping that you would train me to become a healer, Lord Elrond."

"I am pleased to hear you say that, Kagome, and you, Estel, would you like to learn to be a healer?"

"Yes, Adar, I would."

"Good, then we shall begin tomorrow. Now, what exactly have the two of you done this time?"

"Nothing, Adar," Estel said.

'Nothing messy,' Kagome thought.

The elves had no choice but to take them at their word. A few hours later it would be discovered that the children had tied a knot into each one of Elladan and Elrohir's trousers then tied them all together to make a giant rope. Then hung them from a tree.

Elrohir looked at his brother, "They're learning."

Now that their meeting was over Erestor took the children and began their lessons. The lessons ran longer that day due to their prank that morning, so by the time they were finished it was dinner time. They had their dinner and were sent to bed without dessert. The next day Kagome and Aragorn were up early, it was time for their weapons training. Aragorn was to have his training with Glorfindel while Kagome was to train with Elladan.

In this respect the children were quite different, Aragorn preferred to train with a sword, although he was also trained to use a bow. Likewise, Kagome was trained to use a sword, but her preference was for the bow. She was quite good at for a five-year-old. Glorfindel had a bow made especially for her when he had found her trying to pull the string of a full-size bow which, of course, was impossible. Considering that the bow was taller than her.

The children were split up and taken to different parts of the training ground. Elladan took Kagome to the practice field where a target was set up for her to shoot at. She was first instructed to shoot the bow from close range and as she got older the target would be moved further back. Elladan observed her stance and corrected when needed, she stood five feet away and loosed an arrow. Hitting the target high and to the right.

Kagome scowled at the target, "I missed."

Ever the encouraging instructor, Elladan puts his hand on her shoulder, "You hit the target this time, Kagome. Try holding your head a little higher and keeping your back straight. Pull the string back all the way to your cheek. Keep both eyes on the target and exhale as you shoot."

Kagome did exactly as her instructor had told her and this time hit the target a little closer towards the middle. Kagome smiled and continued to shoot, every time getting closer and closer to the bull's eye. Elladan found this remarkable that such a young child was so adept with a bow.

'She may one day be able to best Legolas,' Elladan thought.

Kagome practiced nearly non-stop, Elladan would force her to rest and drink water every now and then. They continued their instruction with the bow for two hours at which time Glorfindel walked over with Estel in order for them to switch students. Kagome was so concentrated on her target she didn't hear her foster father call her.

"Kagome, Kagome, it is time for breakfast."

She looked over at her father right when she loosed her last arrow, it soared through the air and hit the target dead center. Estel started clapping and congratulating her.

"You did it, you hit the bull's eye!"

Kagome sighed, "It was an accident."

"It may have been an accident, little one, but that proves with more work you can hit the target," Elladan tells her.

"You think so?"

Elladan smiled at Kagome, "I know so."

Kagome smiled at Elladan and hugged his leg, then she ran off to her foster father while Estel joined his brother. Glorfindel put his arm around his daughter and led her away to the practice circle.

"I am very proud of you, Kagome, you are improving faster than we expected."

"Thank you, Ada."

All four of them headed off to breakfast with the others. When breakfast was over they went back out the sparring area.

"Now, let us see your skill with a sword."

Giving her a wooden sword, Glorfindel began had her take her fighting stance. He corrected her posture and her feet positioning and began to go through what they had learned the time before. Once he was sure she remembered, Glorfindel took his position in front of her and slowly began to spar with her.

The sparring lesson was quite different with Kagome as she needs to depend on speed and agility rather than strength. It was more footwork than anything else. This was a little difficult for Kagome since she was still young and clumsy, but Glorfindel made her work hard on her footwork. He knew that eventually, she would be able to move almost as fluidly as an elf.

When the two-hour session was up, the children were let loose until lunch. They played and raced around for an hour. When their hour was up Lindir called them to lunch. As they had lunch, Kagome began sagging in her seat slowly falling asleep.

"I think it is time for you to take a nap, young lady," Aistarë tells her daughter.

"No, I don't, naneth (mother), I am fine. It is time for my healing lesson," Kagome protested.

"That is after your nap. Come, little one, let me put you to bed," Aistarë said as she wiped Kagome's face and picked her up.

"You too, my love," Gilraen told Estel.

"No, I am not a baby like Kagome."

"I am not a baby!"

"You are so!"

"I am not!"

"Enough, both of you to bed. You need to be well rested for your healing lessons with me," Lord Elrond said.

The children scowled but finally agreed, Gilraen picked up Estel and took him to his room. By the time they got there, he was asleep in her arms.

An hour later they were awake and making their way to the library where Lord Elrond was waiting for them. They sat down in the plush chairs and waited for him to speak. Lord Elrond handed both children books on medicinal plants and herbs and their properties.

Estel looked at his foster father, "I thought we were going to learn how to heal."

"You are, but first you must learn what plants heal and what plants kill. Then you will learn how to use them."

The children nod and so began their reading lesson into the world of medicinal plants and their properties. When their lesson was over, they were allowed to play for the rest of the day. They went riding and swimming, climbed trees and chased each other. By the end of the day, they were tired and sweating and taken immediately to bathe. After that, they had dinner with no dessert and went straight to bed.

The following day was lessons with Erestor, Where they learned history, geography, reading and writing in both Sindarin and Westron also known as the Common Speech. Kagome had always had a fascination with the Dwarves so, she requested to learn Khzudul as well. And since she wanted to learn so did Estel. And even though it was the secret language of the Dwarves, Lord Elrond still had books on it and taught them what he had.

And so it went, every other day they would study with Erestor and then they would work on their sparring and marksmanship with Elladan and Glorfindel. The only thing constant was the healing lessons. When they had finally finished the book of healing plants and herbs, Kagome and Aragorn were shown what the plants looked like in real life and where to find them.

As the children grew so did their healing skills, but Kagome had not tapped into her healing ability since that day that Estel had hurt himself. Lord Elrond decided that he needed to work more with Kagome in order for her to be able to tap into that power. So, her time with him was increased. And since a bored Estel was a mischievious Estel, it was decided that while Kagome was with Lord Elrond, he would go train more with Lord Glorfindel.

Elrond started showing Kagome the way of Elven healing magic to see if that would help her tap into her healing ability. He showed her the chants they used to bring forth this power and asked her to try it. Kagome memorized the chants and did exactly as Lord Elrond had told her but it didn't work. Kagome was beginning to get frustrated, she didn't understand why she couldn't tap into her healing ability.

"Why isn't it working?!" Kagome cried.

Lord Elrond thought for a moment, "You said that when you healed Estel you wished with all your heart that you could heal him, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it is not in the words that your healing comes from it is from your heart. You must feel it deep within your heart the need to heal, then I believe your healing powers will surface."

To prove his point, Lord Elrond drew his dragger and raked it across the palm of his hand. Kagome gasped she immediately placed both hands over his and felt a warming sensation erupt from her heart that slowly spread from her heart through her body down through her arms. Then her hands began to glow pink. Slowly the wound on Lord Elrond's hand closed.

Kagome smiled and looked up at the elf, "I did it."

Lord Elrond put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes you did, what were you thinking and feeling when you began healing my cut?"

"I thought that I needed to heal your cut and then I started to feel a warming sensation start in my heart that spread through my body into my hands."

"Good, now that you know what it feels like, you should be able to call forth your powers more easily with more practice."

"Does that mean you are going to cut yourself more often?"

Lord Elrond laughs, "No, but injuries do happen, especially during the sparring lessons. I will have you practice then, even if they are minor scrapes and bruises."

Kagome smiled, "I do not want to sound morbid, but I look forward to Estel and the others injuring themselves."


	4. Kagome's Journey

**A/N: THE TIMELINE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT, NOT MUCH. INSTEAD OF ARAGORN AND KAGOME BEING CHILDREN WHEN THORIN AND CO. SHOW UP IN RIVENDELL THEY'LL BE ADULTS.**

The years passed and Kagome and Estel grew up. They had both become skilled healers and warriors. Lord Glorfindel made sure that his daughter could match swords with anyone including himself. While she was a great swordswoman, there was no denying that she had greater skill with a bow.

When Estel came of age he was finally told who he really was. Aragorn son of Arathorn. Isildur's heir and the rightful king of Gondor and Chieftain of the Dunédain of the North. Lord Elrond delivered to him the shards of Elendil's sword Narsil, and also the Ring of Barahir. Since Lord Elron and Lord Glorfindel knew that Estel would tell Kagome the truth about himself, they decided to tell her as well even though she was only 18.

Kagome was surprised to learn that she too was one of the Dunédain of the North. She was also surprised to learn that her father, Hastion, was Estel's father's second in command. They were both saddened to learn how their fathers had died and vowed that they would take their place and join their people in protecting the free people of Middle Earth.

But since Kagome was not of age yet, Lord Glorfindel and her mother would not let her go with Aragorn to the North with the other Dunédain.

"But, Ada, I want to go with Estel," Kagome told her foster father.

"I know you do, but I cannot let you go until you are of age. I know that two years seems like a long time but you will see that it will pass quickly."

"But who will watch over him if not me?"

Lord Elrond smiled, "Do not worry, Kagome, Elrohir, and Elladan are going with Estel, they will take good care of him."

That made Kagome feel somewhat better. She still didn't like the idea of letting her best friend go off alone but there was nothing she could do. And so Aragorn left Rivendell to become chieftan of the Dunédain while Kagome stayed in Rivendell. Throughout the two years that she was in Rivendell without Aragorn, Lord Glorfindel increased her training with the sword and bow. He would also take her on patrol with him so she could get the feel of battling Orcs. But Kagome was only ever allowed to venture out of Rivendell with her foster father and Eleven guards. She didn't mind really, as long as she got experience in battle.

She also continued her studies with Lord Elrond and Erestor. She now had complete control of her healing powers and could call them forth at will. By the time she became of age, she was a skilled warrior and an accomplished healer.

Now that she was 20, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond, along with her mother, decided that she could go join Aragorn. Aistarë didn't want her daughter to become a ranger, but Aistarë knew that Kagome was too much like her father and that it was her destiny to protect others. So, with a heavy heart, Aistarë gave her blessing to her daughter.

"May the Valar watch over you and keep you safe, my child."

"Thank you, mother, I promise that I will be careful."

"I know you will."

The day Kagome was to leave for the Shire, Glorfindel pulled her aside, "Come, daughter, let us walk for a while."

Kagome smiled up at the tall blonde elf, "Yes, Ada."

She took his arm and they began to walk through the gardens of Rivendell.

"I'm going to miss you, Ada."

"And I shall miss you, gwinig (Little one). You have brought great joy to my life and I shall always be grateful for that."

"Thank you, Ada."

They continued to walk in silence for a moment until Glorfindel stopped, "Kagome I have a gift for you."

He pulled from his belt a sword in its sheath and handed it to Kagome. She looked at it in awe.

"This is Glamdagnir (Orc Slayer), I had it made especially for you. It is lighter than most Elven swords but no less deadly. And like all Elven swords, it glows blue when Orcs are near."

Kagome unsheathed the sword and stepped away from her foster father. She gave it a few practice swings and noted that yes it was lighter than the swords she was used to. She sheathed the sword and hugged her father.

"Thank you, Ada."

"You're welcome, Daughter. I have one more thing to give you. Come with me."

Kagome followed Glorfindel to the pasture where the horses were feeding.

Glorfindel gave a chirping whistle and two horses came running up to him. One was Asfaloth and the other was a beautiful white stallion that Kagome had never seen before.

Kagome went up to Asfaloth and petted him, he lowered his head so that she could scratch behind his ear. The other horse walked up to Kagome and nudged her so that she would pet him as well.

"My, aren't you friendly, who is this, Ada?"

"This is Calion he is one of Asfaloth's offspring.

"Calion, meaning Son of Light, what a beautiful name for a beautiful horse."

"He is yours, Kagome."

Kagome turned and stared at her foster father.

"Truly?"

"Yes, I want you to have the shiftest most sure-footed horse we have, but Asfaloth is mine so I am giving you the next best thing."

"Thank you, Ada," Kagome said as she threw herself at Lord Glorfindel, "This means so much to me."

"You're welcome, iell (Daughter)."

Glorfindel called for a groomsman to saddle Calion while they went back to gather her belongings. Calion was taken to the gates of Rivendell where all of Rivendell gathered to say goodbye to Kagome. She would not be traveling to the Shire alone, Elladan and Elrohir had arrived the week before to escort her to the Shire.

Kagome, her mother, and foster father walked to the gates of Rivendell. Glorfindel helped Kagome pack her belongings on Calion and secure her sword and bow.

Aistarë hugged her one last time then stepped away so that the others could say their goodbyes. Lord Elrond placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Goodbye, Kagome, may Eru always protect you. And remember that this will always be your home."

"Goodbye my lord," Kagome returned the gesture but then suddenly hugged him. Lord Elrond chuckled and hugged her back.

With one last hug and kiss on the forehead from Glorfindel, Kagome mounted Calion and her, Elladan, and Elrohir left Rivendell.

It took two weeks to arrive at the Dunédain camp, along the way Kagome met a certain wandering wizard who the Elven twins introduced as Mithrandir also known as Gandalf the Grey. They traveled for some time together and got to know each other until finally, they went their separate ways. Gandalf heading south towards Dunland.

When Kagome finally arrived at the Dunédain encampment, she was greeted warmly by all of the rangers, but none more than Aragorn. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"It is good to see you, my friend, I'm so happy you're finally here."

"As am I, Estel."

"Come, you must be tired, let me show you where you will be staying, then later we will feast."

Aragorn led Kagome to where she would be staying, which was right next to him. She thanked him, went inside and took a nap. That evening there was a grand feast in her honor.

The next few years were filled with teaching Kagome how to track and live in the wild. Also going out on patrol with Aragorn and the other rangers. She had engaged in many battles with Orcs and bandits and they kept the Shire safe and with her healing powers, the risk to the rangers was greatly reduced.

It had been five years since Kagome had been to Rivendell and she missed her mother and foster father terribly. Aragorn, having noticed this, decided to have a word with Kagome.

"Kagome, are you not happy here with the rangers?"

Kagome looked at Aragorn surprised, "Of course I am, this is where I belong. Here at your side."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"But I miss my mother and Ada."

"Then go home for a while, spend your birthday with your mother and Lord Glorfindel."

"What about the Shire and the men?"

"The Shire is in good hands, I myself am leaving to Rohan. King Thengal needs aid."

"Then I shall go with you."

"No, go home, you deserve it. We'll be alright without you. Stay as long as you like."

Kagome smiled at Aragorn and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Estel."

So, Aragorn, Kagome, Elladan, and Elrohir left the Dunédain camp together. Eventually splitting up with Kagome heading to Rivendell and the others to Rohan.

Kagome was very excited to go back home for her 25th birthday, she couldn't wait to see everyone in Rivendell. As soon as she arrived on the border of Rivendell she was surprised to see a company of Elves including Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel fighting a pack of Orcs. Without hesitation, Kagome joined in the battle. After the battle was over, Kagome joined her foster father and Lord Elrond as they headed back to Rivendell.

"Daughter, I am so happy to see you. What brings you back home?"

"I thought I would visit for my birthday, Ada. I miss you and mother, it has been such a long time since I have seen you."

"I am glad you are home, little one."

As they rode back to Rivendell, they talked about how things were going with her and the Rangers. She told of them of the adventures she had with Estel and the twins, and all that they had accomplished. Lord Glorfindel was very proud of his daughter. As they entered Rivendell they noticed that Mithrandir had arrived with a group of Dwarves. The Elves circled the Dwarves causing them to become defensive and group together.

Lord Elrond dismounted his horse and began to talk with Gandalf. He then addressed one of the Dwarves. Kagome gasped when she heard the name Thorin Oakenshield. She was familiar with the Dwarves of Erebor and how it had fallen to Smaug the Terrible. Kagome was instantly intrigued as to why they were in Rivendell. After Lord Elrond had offered the Dwarves food and shelter, Glorfindel escorted his daughter to her room so that she could bathe then afterward she would see her mother.

Kagome found Aistarë in the garden where she was reading peacefully. Kagome smiled at the sight.

"Mother," Kagome called.

Aistarë turned her face lit up at the sight of her daughter, "Kagome, It is so wonderful to see you, my love," Aistarë says as she hugs her daughter "What brings you home?"

"Estel gave me permission to spend my birthday with you and Ada."

"That is wonderful, does Glorfindel know that you are home?"

"Yes, I saw him and the Lord Elrond in the valley hunting Orcs."

Aistarë gave her daughter a concerned look. She knew it was part of a Ranger's job to fight Orcs, but it was something that she did not like her daughter doing. She forced herself to put on a smile and wrapped her arms around Kagome as they stroll through the garden.

"I am glad that you are safe, my love."

"Thank you, mother. How are you and Gilraen doing?"

"We are doing well, my child, she is away in visiting her father at the moment."

"Please give her my love if she returns after I leave," Kagome tells her mother.

"I will. Come, it is almost time for dinner. Let us make our way to the great hall."

As they make their way to the great hall they notice that the Dwarves have made themselves comfortable on one of the balconies overlooking Rivendell as opposed to accepting the rooms that were offered. Aistarë is surprised to see that there are Dwarves in Rivendell and asks her daughter about it.

"I don't know, mother, I only know that Thorin Oakenshield is among them and that they arrived with Mithrandir."

Aistarë gave Kagome a questioning look, "How do you know Mithrandir?"

"I met him when Elladan, Elrohir and I were traveling to the Shire."

Aistarë nods. They make their way into the great hall where they go and sit with Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Gandalf, Thorin, another Dwarf that Kagome doesn't know and a Hobbit. All of the men stand when she and her mother come to the table.

"Allow me to introduce ladies Aistarë and Kagome of the Dunédain of the North," Lord Elrond says to Gandalf, the Dwarves, and Bilbo, "My ladies, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, his advisor Balin son of Fundin, and Mr. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, ladies. We are at your service." Thorin says.

"Thank you, My lord," Kagome says as she and her mother sit down.

The evening progresses and Lord Elrond talks to Gandalf and Thorin about their swords and asks them several questions. Eventually, the Dwarves become bored and begin singing and dancing then start a food fight.

The next day Kagome spends the entire morning talking with her mother talking and wandering around Rivendell. Later, she spends time with her foster father in the training area working on her sparring. while they were sparring Dwalin and several other Dwarves were also sparring. They stopped what they were doing to watch Kagome spar with Glorfindel.

"She's good," Kili observed.

"She fights like an Elf," Dwalin growls.

"Of course she does, she was trained by Elves," Bofur tells him.

When Kagome and Glorfindel finish their sparring they take a break then Kagome continues on training with her bow. As Kagome is preparing her bow, Kili walks up to her and introduces himself.

"Hello, Kili son of Vili at your service."

Kagome smiles at him, "Kagome, daughter of Hastion of the Dunédain of the North at yours."

"Are you any good with that," Kili asks pointing at the bow.

"Fair," Kagome tells him, "Do you shoot?"

Kili grins, "Yes, I'm not too bad with a bow if I do say so myself. Care for a little competition?"

"That would be wonderful," Kagome tells him.

Kili runs back to where the Dwarves are and grabs his bow and arrows. He grins at his companions thinking that this would be the perfect time for him to show off. Several Elves that are in the area sparring stop what they are doing to watch the competition.

While Kili went to go get his bow, one of the Elves set up several targets for Kagome and Kili. When Kili returned he told Kagome to go first.

"No, Master Dwarf, you are a guest in my home, please you go first."

"Alright, if you insist."

Kili took his shot and almost hit the bull's eye. The Dwarves cheer.

At this point, Lord Glorfindel comes back into the training ground to see what is going on. He ends up standing next to Dwalin who looks up at him and smirks.

"Care to make a wager on who will win, Elf?"

Glorfindel looks down at Dwalin, he knows for a fact that his daughter will win but he will humor the Dwarf.

"Alright, Master Dwarf, let us make a wager."

The minute they make a wager, the rest of the Dwarves and Elves do the same thing.

Kagome takes Kili's place and takes aim. She takes her shot and hit the target dead center. As Kili and Kagome move down the line shooting at the targets, Kili gets getting closer and closer to hitting the target, but Kagome hits it dead center every time. Until the last shot when Kili finally hits the bull's eye, he grins at Kagome. Kagome takes aim and shoots, her arrow flies through the air and hits the bull's eye, splitting Kili's arrow right down the middle.

All the Dwarves groan as they know they have lost their bet to a bunch of tree huggers. Money changes hands and the Elves leave the area. Meanwhile, Kili stands there in shock that Kagome was able to split his arrow in two.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice. I have been practicing since I was a small child. The bow has always come naturally to me."

"Well, you are truly a great shot."

"Thank you," Kagome says. She bows then takes her leave.

Later that evening, Kagome is sitting alone in the garden when Gandalf approaches her.

"Good evening, Kagome."

"Good evening, Mithrandir."

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other, my friend, how have you been fairing?"

"Very well, things in the Shire have been quiet for the most part."

"And Aragorn, how is he?"

"He is well. Right now he and the twins have gone to Rohan to assist king Thengal."

Gandalf hums and sits down next to Kagome. He takes out his pipe and lights it with his finger. Taking a few puffs, he and Kagome sit there in silence enjoying the evening air. Finally, Gandalf breaks the silence.

"May I ask what brought you back to Rivendell, Kagome?"

"It is my 25th birthday and Aragorn gave me permission to return to see mother and Ada."

He hums again and takes a few more puffs, "And I assume you will be returning to the Shire after your visit or will you go to Aragorn?"

Kagome sighs, "No, I shall return to the Shire."

At her reaction, Gandalf raises an eyebrow, "I don't suppose you would be interested in an adventure?"

Kagome peers at Gandalf, "What sort of adventure?"

Gandalf proceeds to tell Kagome about the Dwarves quest to take back Erebor from Smaug and that her skills would be invaluable.

Kagome thinks about it. In all honesty, she really would like to go with the Dwarves on this adventure and Aragorn did say she could stay gone as long as she liked. She thought that if she sent him a raven and explained to him what she was doing he would be alright with it. He knew that she could take care of herself. But she felt that she needed to talk to her Ada first and tell him her plans. Kagome knew that he would not stop her or the Dwarves it was not up to him to do such a thing.

With her decision made she turned to Gandalf, "Alright, Mithrandir, I will join Thorin Oakenshield and his Company, but I must tell my father."

"I thought as much, and I am glad that you have decided to join us. Please be ready as soon as possible, the Dwarves will need to sneak away if they are to complete their quest."

Kagome got up and went to her room to pack when she was ready she went to her father's chambers to inform him of what she planned on doing. Afterward, she would write to Aragorn.

Kagome told her father everything and Glorfindel listened intently, when she was finished she waited expectantly for his response.

Glorfindel looked at her and sighed, "I believe you are making the right decision to go with the Dwarves, Kagome, they will need all the help they can get. I wish I could go with you on this Journey but alas I cannot. But I can make your passage through the Greenwood much easier."

Glorfindel takes out a page of parchment and begins to write a letter when he is finished he folds it up and drips wax on it then presses his sigil into the wax then hands the letter to Kagome

"Give this letter to King Thranduil when you guarantee can almost guarantee you are going to have problems with him but this letter will solve it."

"What did you write, Ada?"

Glorfindel only smiles at her.

"Now go send your letter to Estel when he responds the raven will find you wherever you are."

Kagome nods, then hugs him. she then leaves and sends the letter off to Aragorn.

The next night the Dwarves sneak out of Rivendell. Kagome intercepts them halfway up the pass.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin asks.

Gandalf has asked me to go along with you."

"Absolutely not, we do not need a woman coming along with us. You will only be a hindrance."

Kagome glares at Thorin, "I am not some helpless woman, I am a Dunedan. I have trained all my life to fight for the free people of Middle Earth and that includes Dwarves. And if I can help you regain your homeland from Smaug I will whether you want me to or not."

"Let her come, Uncle, she incredible with a bow," Kili tells Thorin.

"Aye, and she's not bad with a sword either, even if she does fight like an Elf," Dwalin tells him.

Thorin looks at Balin, who nodded, then at the rest of his company, "Fine, but if you fall behind we will leave you."

"Do not worry about me Master Dwarf, I can keep up just fine."

And so it went that Kagome joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on their adventure to take back Erebor. Along the way, they ran into several problems. Mostly because Thorin was too stubborn to listen to Kagome when she told him there were easier ways. They were first captured by Goblins, lost Bilbo, chased by Wargs, nearly fell off a cliff when the trees they climbed collapsed. Thorin was injured by Azog the Defiler. They were saved by Gandalf's eagles, but when Kagome healed Thorin from his battle with Azog he realized that Kagome was indeed an asset to the Company.

So, when they got to Mirkwood they did not hesitate to follow Kagome through the woods. Of course, that did not mean that they did not get captured by the Elves of Mirkwood, but at least they did not encounter any spiders along the way.

They were then taken the prisoner to the palace of King Thranduil where the King began to speak to Thorin about his quest. Thorin, of course, lost his temper and insulted Thranduil landing him and everyone else in the dungeon. While down there, Kagome asked the captain of the guard if she could speak with King Thranduil on behalf of the Dwarves.

Kagome was taken to the throne room where King Thranduil was seated. He looked down at the young girl and raised an eyebrow.

"My captain has informed me that you wish to speak to me on behalf of that bearded rabble that I hold in my dungeon. What could the Daughter of Man possibly say that could influence me?"

"Your Grace, I have here a letter from my foster father Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower. He told me to give it to you if we were to have any trouble."

"Lord Glorfindel is your foster father, you are Dunedan?"

"Yes, your Grace."

Thranduil nods to the guard who takes the letter from Kagome and takes it up to Thranduil. He looks at the seal to confirm that it is in fact from Glorfindel. Breaking the seal, Thranduil begins to read the letter. As he reads the letter his eyes slowly begin to widen. Eventually, he clears his throat and addresses the Prince Legolas

"Release the prisoners and return their weapons. Have their supplies replenished and make ready some horses for them. I also want you, Tauriel and 10 more guards to escort them to Esgoroth. Once they have arrived retrieve the horses and return."

Legolas stares at his father for a moment then looks at Kagome who shrugs. He then bows and goes to release the Dwarves.

The Elves do exactly as Thranduil ordered, they escort the Dwarves to Esgoroth and as they traveled, Kili took the opportunity to get to know Tauriel. It was obvious to everyone that they were forming a deep bond.

After that everything went downhill, Smaug attacked Laketown, though Bard was able to kill him. Thorin lost his mind for a while, Thranduil decided that he wanted the Jewels of Lasgalen back and showed up with his army, then the Orcs attacked. On the bright side not only did Dain show up with his army from the Iron Hill and Thranduil got his head out of his ass, but Lord Glorfindel showed up with the army of Rivendell to lend a hand.

So while they fought the Gundabad Orcs, Kagome joined Thorin, his nephews, and Dwalin up on Ravenhill to hunt for Azog. As luck would have it, with the combined effort of Fili, Kili, and Tauriel they were able to kill Bolg. And just as Thorin was going to let Azog stab him in the chest, Kagome was able to shoot Azog right in the eye killing him instantly.

Now that the battle was over and the Dwarves had their mountain back they declared that the Elves of Rivendell and the Dunédain of the North were forever to be considered friends of the Dwarves. That, of course, did not apply to the Elves of Mirkwood.

So, Thorin was crowned King Under the Mountain. He asked that Glorfindel and Kagome stay for his coronation, which they happily agreed to. Afterward, father and daughter rode back to Rivendell. Glorfindel brought Calion with him so that Kagome could ride her own horse home. And as they rode home Kagome wondered what that letter that her foster father had written to Thranduil.

"Ada, what exactly did you write to King Thranduil that made him let us go?"

Glorfindel laughed, "I reminded him of the debt he owed me for saving his life in the battle against Sauron. And that if he refused to repay it he and I were going to have a very large problem. Thranduil knows perfectly well what I meant by that and he knows he cannot take me in a fight."

"You would have actually fought him for the Dwarves, Ada?"

"No, my sweet, I would have fought him for you."


End file.
